elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Brotherhood (Skyrim)
The Dark Brotherhood is a group of assassins who are willing to assassinate anyone that they are paid to. Before you join them in Skyrim you may have to kill one or two of their assassins. If you loot their bodies you will find a note stating that someone wants you dead and that they have already paid. Or you can track down a young child in Windhelm and complete a mission from him you will later receive an anonymous note from a courier simply stating "We Know." Background The Dark Brotherhood has operated in Tamriel for centuries, having many clandestine sanctuaries across the Empire. They worship Sithis, the avatar of entropy and chaos, as well as the Night Mother, who is the spiritual leader of the Dark Brotherhood. The Dark Brotherhood is called upon by those in need of their deadly services through a ritual called The Black Sacrament. This faction's operations in Skyrim are based out of a sanctuary located in the Pine Forests in Falkreath Hold, west of the city itself. They are powerful, and it may be best to avoid their quests until you have leveled up a few times. Joining/Destroying the Dark Brotherhood While on your travels in Skyrim, go to any inn, ask for the latest gossip from the innkeeper. The innkeeper may tell you that there is a child trying to perform the Black Sacrament in Windhelm. If you happen to be in Riften, speak to a man named Maul. He will be standing against post as soon as you enter the city. After sharing some tough words with you, he gives you information on both the Thieves Guild, and the Dark Brotherhood; for a price, of course ( if you pass a persuasion or intimidation speechcraft test, this information is free). Alternatively if you have an 'unusual gem' (Stone of Barenziah) in your posession you will be given a dialogue option to ask Maul what it is. You could alternatively talk to Idesa Sadri inside Candlehearth Hall in Windhelm and ask about a cursed child performing the Black Sacrament. Idesa can also be overheard talking to Grimvar Cruel-Sea about the child, Aventus Aretino, outside the Aretino Residence. Aventus can be found performing the Black Sacrament inside the Aretino Residence, which has a novice-level lock. The child will offer you the Innocence Lost quest, which will lead to the quest With Friends Like These.... After Innocence Lost has been completed, a courier will appear and give you a note with the imprint of a black hand and the words "We Know" written beneath it. If you do not receive the note, wait for a couple of days. Once you receive the note, sleep in any bed (for at least 8 hours). Thereafter, you are abducted by the Dark Brotherhood, taken to an Abandoned Shack, and asked to kill one of three people in the room (With Friends Like These... ). Killing one or all of the potential victims will earn you an invitation to join the Dark Brotherhood. You may also take the opportunity to destroy the organization by attacking the Dark Brotherhood representative, Astrid. This will initiate the quest Destroy the Dark Brotherhood!. Dark Brotherhood Quests *Delayed Burial *Innocence Lost *With Friends Like These... *Sanctuary **Contract: Kill Beitild **Contract: Kill Narfi **Contract: Kill Ennodius Papius **Mourning Never Comes *Sentenced to Death *Whisper In The Dark **Contract: Kill Lurbuk **Contract: Kill Hern *The Silence Has Been Broken *Bound Until Death *Breaching Security *The Cure For Madness *Recipe For Disaster *To Kill An Empire *Death Incarnate *Hail Sithis! *Where You Hang Your Enemy's Head *The Dark Brotherhood Forever Dawnstar Sanctuary Upon finishing Hail Sithis!, the Dark Brotherhood quest line will be complete. However, you may report back to Nazir to retrieve other minor quests that do not have significance to the faction's storyline. These quests are infinite and you may keep coming back for more. At this point, you will also unlock the Dawnstar Sanctuary since the hideout near Falkreath has become uninhabitable. Once you inform Nazir of the move to the Dawnstar Sanctuary, he will give you the following quest: Where You Hang Your Enemy's Head. This quest is not essential, but allows you to furnish the faction's new headquarters. Nazir will tell you of Delvin Mallory, a man who is able to acquire and sell you the furnishings that will make the Dawnstar Sanctuary habitable. These furnishings include a fully stocked laboratory and a master bedroom which can be used to store your items. After the sanctuary has been entirely outfitted, Nazir will recruit two more Dark Brotherhood members. Both of these new members can be found around the hideout and may be recruited as your companions. The total upgrade of the sanctuary will cost you 19,000 septims, allowing you to use the 20,000 septim reward for completing the Hail Sithis! quest to pay for the improvements. Expanded here. Notable Members *Astrid *Nazir *Cicero *Babette *Gabriella *Festus Krex *Arnbjorn *Veezara *The Night Mother Gallery Dark Brotherhood Female Armor.png|The Dark Brotherhood female armor. Dark Brotherhood Female Armor.jpg|Concept art of the Dark Brotherhood female armor. Knight.jpg|Dark Brotherhood Shrine in Skyrim We Know Dark Bortherhood.jpg|Courier's Letter See also *Dark Brotherhood de:Dunkle Bruderschaft (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Factions Category:Skyrim: Factions Category:Skyrim: Factions Category:Skyrim: Factions Category:Factions